


Useful or Useless?: Gay Apparel

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Gift Request:</b> Romance, Brian & Justin with Gus and a happy ending<br/><b>Summary:</b> (Present time – Romance & Humor) What Justin wants, Justin gets.<br/><b>Rating & Warnings:</b> XXX, Raw-Sex<br/><i>Thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://sandraj60.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a></i><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sandraj60.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sandraj60</b> for all her help during and after the writing of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful or Useless?: Gay Apparel

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/galeandrandy/pic/00173w0b)  
**To:** [](http://yaoigirl18.livejournal.com/profile)[**yaoigirl18**](http://yaoigirl18.livejournal.com/)  
 **From:** [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/)**galeandrandy**  
 **Title:** Useful or Useless?: Gay Apparel  


It started back in September while Brian and Justin were in Toronto visiting Gus for his eleventh birthday. Gus wanted to have his birthday at Playdium, an indoor play place that hosted parties. He wanted to invite the kids on his soccer team and some of his classmates to his birthday party extravaganza, but Lindsay and Melanie couldn’t afford it. When Gus called and begged his father to foot the bill, because as he said, ‘I’ll be the only kid on my soccer team that isn’t having his birthday there!’, Brian agreed. This agreement came with conditions. The big one being that Brian didn’t have to attend the party. Gus’ actual birthday was a weekday, the party would have to be a weekend, and so he agreed to the terms as long as his father and Justin would visit on his real birthday.

Brian and Justin flew in a few hours before Gus was due home from school and helped hang streamers and balloons for a quiet, small family celebration that night. As Gus blew the candles out on his birthday cake, Brian felt a lot calmer than he usually did on his son’s birthday and attributed it to the fact that there weren’t dozens of screaming brats running around. Just one, Jenny, and he could handle her because she looked and reminded Brian so much of Michael that he didn’t mind her whiney attitude or princess tendencies. After the cake, it was time for presents. Lindsay, Melanie and Jenny decided to give Gus his presents from them that night rather than make him wait until Saturday, he’d have enough presents to open at the play center from the sixteen friends who had already called to say they were coming.

Gus opened the presents from Brian and Justin first. Brian gave him a two-hundred dollar gift card to GameStop, a Kenneth Cole pea coat and two pairs of shoes. Naturally, Gus was most excited about the gift card, which cost less than the other items. Next, he opened Justin’s gift, which he immediately began using. It was a top of the line camera with a box holding a dozen different lenses. He’d developed a passion for photography when he’d stayed at Britin that summer and discovered his father’s collection of cameras. Jenny gave him a bracelet she’d helped Melanie make for him. Gus thought the bracelet was a little too ‘surfer-dude’, though he didn’t say anything negative when he opened it. However, his reluctance it must’ve showed on his face because his Dad told him that he’d worn a bracelet much like the one Jenny made for him for years. Gus figured that if his dad thought wearing a cowry shell bracelet was fashionable, he could too and allowed Jenny to tie it on his wrist. From his moms he got clothes, as usual, and not the kind his father bought him, which he secretly enjoyed because he knew that it annoyed his Dad to see him wearing cartoon characters on his t-shirts. They also bought him some board games; a few new Wii games and as was tradition, books.

Brian relaxed against the sofa, Justin nuzzling his neck while Gus and Jenny were arguing about which board game they’d play first, when Lindsay stood from her chair and announced, “Oh, I have one more present for you, Gus. I’d forgotten about it.”

Brian and Justin were in full make-out mode, ignoring everything around them, when Gus’ excited roar broke them apart.

“I can’t believe you found this!” Gus said, jumping up and down. He hugged Lindsay and then Melanie. “This is so awesome! It’s just what I wanted!”

“I was able to find it online,” Lindsay told him.

Brian watched his son drape the Star Wars printed material over his head. “You wanted a poncho?” It was hard for Brian to fathom his son being more excited about receiving a freaking poncho than a Kenneth Cole jacket!

“It’s not a poncho, Dad,” Gus said in a placating tone of voice Brian was positive he learned from Melanie. “It’s a Snuggie!” He spun around and held it close to his body. “It’s sooooo comfortable!”

“How can you not know what a Snuggie is?” Melanie asked, proving Brian’s earlier thought correct.

“Seriously, Brian, you work in advertising!” Justin laughed and stood up to examine Gus’ present. “That sure does look comfortable.”

“It’s soft,” Jenny cooed as she gathered an end of the material in her hands.

“It is, feel it,” Lindsay told Justin. “I got one for myself last Christmas.”

Justin took an end of the material and rubbed it against his face. “I want one of these. I know they’re a little silly, but they look so comfortable.”

Brian watched his family ‘ohh’ and ‘ahh’ over the Snuggie and wanted to puke. If he didn’t know what a Snuggie was than there was a good reason for it. He was certain it was a new fad that everyone would ‘have to have’ for the next twenty minutes, sold only through TV and the next year, could only be bought on a bargain shelf. He just didn’t get what all the fuss was about considering the fact that Chileans had invented the damn things hundreds of years ago and they’d evolved into robes for good reason.

“This would be a perfect Christmas gift,” Justin said loudly. “Only, I’d want mine in a solid color, my favorite color.”

Brian knew his husband was throwing out hints as he usually did around this time of year because Brian refused to shop for Christmas after the month of October, but he could care less about this thing. He wasn’t going to deal with Justin draping himself with an overabundance of unappealing fabric, hiding all his goods from Brian’s eyes.

Justin turned and winked at Brian then turned back to Lindsay and said, “If I had one of these, I wouldn’t get cold lying on the floor, or while I’m cooking in the kitchen or... anywhere really. It looks like you can move around pretty easily in them.”

To Brian, Justin had said, ‘I won’t get cold while you fuck me on the floor, across the kitchen counter, on the stairs, in the garage, on the hood of the Vette or… anywhere really’. Though Brian was still sure that it was useless item for most people, he thought it just might be useful in getting his cock in Justin’s ass much quicker if he didn’t have to hear him complain about not wanting to fuck here or there because he’d get cold.

So began the search for Justin’s perfect Snuggie.

Or it should’ve began, but by the time they went home, Brian forgot all about it. And Justin, he was so sure that he’d gotten his point across to Brian, he didn’t feel the need to drop anymore hints.

Christmas Day arrived and though Brian detested the idea, as with all the years they lived together in Britin, Justin insisted on having a Christmas party at their house. Lindsay, Melanie and Gus had stayed with them over night. Now that Gus knew Santa wasn’t real, he didn’t care too much about waking up early to open his presents and all the adults slept in. Gus was still a kid after all, and the moment that the rest of the family arrived that morning, he was beside Jenny under the Christmas tree digging out the Christmas presents and helping deposit them in the hands of whomever they were for.

Justin received everything he wanted and more, except for the Snuggie, but he thought that Brian would be embarrassed about buying the item and would give it to him later in private. Usually, each year they had one or two gifts to give to one another that were not for the public too see. Justin had no doubt in his mind that the Snuggie would be one of them.

After a light lunch, Brian took everyone into the media room to show off the Christmas present he bought himself. He had remodeled the entire room with no expense spared. To demonstrate the sound quality in the room, he turned on the satellite radio. There were speakers inside all six leather recliners and hidden throughout the room as well.

“It’s like Babylon in here!” Emmett declared when Brian settled on a radio station. He grabbed Drew’s hand and they began to dance in the middle of the room.

Soon, everyone else joined in on the fun. Justin had to hold back from dancing the way he normally did at Babylon, though to Brian, it was no less arousing. He spun Justin so that his hands could wander to Justin’s ass without the children seeing and began to squeeze his ass cheeks while rocking his groin against Justin’s, his mouth busy sucking and biting along neck.

Gus was mid Macarena spin when his eyes fell on his father and Justin. He tripped over his feet and fell on top of Jenny, knocking both of them to the floor. All dancing stopped as most of the adults scrambled to make sure the kids were all right.

“You okay Gus?” Lindsay asked, checking her son’s head for any lumps.

“I didn’t fall hard,” Gus mumbled.

“Cause you fell on me,” Jenny huffed.

“Oh, baby, are you okay?” Michael asked worriedly, examining Jenny for any bruises.

Jenny pushed away her father. “I’m okay! Jeez, I’m not a baby!”

“What made you trip?” Ted asked.

Gus rolled his eyes and pointed toward his father and Justin who were lost in their own world and in a kiss that would lead to certain death if they didn’t come up for air soon. “I wasn’t expecting to see that! Usually they go upstairs for sex!”

“Gus!” Melanie gasped and covered her daughter’s ears with her hands.

“He already said it,” Jenny whined, twisting out of her mother’s grasp. “You guys do it all the time!”

Ben couldn’t help but laugh at that remark until he heard Jenny’s next words.

“So do Daddy and Ben!”

“Brian! Justin!” Debbie shrieked loudly over the music. “Break it up!” she hollered.

Brian and Justin pulled away from one another and looked around the room, wondering why everyone was suddenly staring at them. Brian grabbed the stereo remote to turn the volume down but hit the wrong button and turned on the cable. The commercial airing on the television caused his semi-hard cock to go completely flaccid and all thoughts of taking Justin upstairs for a quick rendezvous while his family were occupied, went out the window. ‘Oh fuck!’ he thought.

***

“Come on, get out,” Brian said.

“But you’re just going in for cigarettes,” Gus protested. “I’m not a little kid, I’ll wait in the car. I promise not to let any strangers in while you’re gone.”

“I’m not here to get cigarettes. Now come on, I need you to help me find something.”

“Fine,” Gus huffed and got out of the car. He followed his father into CVS and commented, “I can’t believe this place is open on Christmas day.”

“It’s a damn good thing it is,” Brian grumbled. “Now, I’ll go get a gift bag, you go find a Snuggie. Preferably one in red and make sure it’s for an adult.”

Gus shook his head. “I can’t believe you forgot the gift he wanted most.”

“You didn’t see it when he opened presents, did you?” Brian asked, rhetorically.

Gus rolled his eyes and said, “I just figured you’d give it to him in private. It’s a pretty stupid thing to want most for Christmas.”

Brian’s eyes widened. “You wanted it for your birthday!”

“I’m a child! Plus, it was a Star Wars limited edition Snuggie, duh!” Gus turned on his heels and went to search the store for what he was looking for. Gus found the aisle with Snuggies and searched for a red or blue one. There were Snuggies in all patterns and sizes. They even had Snuggies for dogs, which Gus didn’t understand because dogs had fur! He searched high and low and dug through the Snuggies to look behind each one for a plain colored one but couldn’t find any. He knew that his dad would never buy Justin one that was zebra or leopard printed, which were the only ones barely suitable for a man to wear. Justin sure would be pissed if he didn’t get one at all.

Gus looked around to be sure he hadn’t missed any and his eyes fell on a product that claimed to be ‘better than a Snuggie’. He grabbed one of the red ones and read the package. It was like the kind of feetie-pajamas Jenny wore, except there was a zipper in the back and one up the side. It did look a lot warmer than the Snuggie and it came in the color his dad wanted for Justin.

“Gus, did you find it?” Brian called from the end of the aisle, holding a large red bag and green tissue paper.

“Yeah,” Gus said, “I found it.”

***

It was after eleven o’clock when the last of the family left Britin. Gus was spending the night with Emmett and Drew, so that he could tell all his friends that he stayed at a professional football players house over Christmas break. Melanie and Lindsay were staying with Michael and Ben, so Brian and Justin once again had their house to themselves.

Brian twirled the bag on his fingertips as he walked into the living room. “You have one more present,” he said.

Justin quickly put down the art book Lindsay had given him and waved Brian over to sit down with him on the rug near the tree. “Come warm me up,” he said.

“Maybe this can do the job,” Brian said, grinning.

Justin smiled back, knowing exactly what was inside. He grabbed the bag, tossed the tissue paper behind him, and drew out the… “What the fuck?”

Brian sucked in a deep breath, wondered if he’d had it all wrong and Justin had only been joking about wanting a Snuggie, and really wanted something else. It would explain why Justin hadn’t dropped any more hints to remind him about it. Brian swallowed and in a hopeful voice asked, “So, you didn’t really want a Snuggie?”

Justin threw the gift into Brian’s lap and scrambled to his feet. “I wasn’t joking! Is this really a big joke? Couldn’t you have taken the one thing I _really_ wanted for Christmas seriously?”

Brian wasn’t sure how to respond. “Huh?”

“I guess you’re the king of gag gifts, aren’t you?” Justin asked and began to pace. “Everything you bought me for Christmas was all things you wanted to get me. You wanted to buy me a whole new fucking wardrobe and I let you because I know you’re a label queen and it makes you happy when I wear that inexcusably expensive shit. You bought me those custom seat covers for my car because every time you ride in it, you bitch about the little stain I got on the **floor board** when my diet coke spilled. You also spent an obscene amount of money on that Prada satchel bag because you can’t stand the ten others I already own. If I use that thing, you better promise not to say a damn word when my pencils, paints, and charcoal stain the lining of it!”

Brian blinked quickly, a little hurt, though more surprised with Justin’s rant. Sure, what his husband had said about all the things he’d given him for Christmas was the truth, but Justin made it sound like he was being malicious by getting them for him. Brian looked down at the Snuggie in his hands and turned it over, suddenly seeing what problem Justin had with it. Apparently, Gus had chosen an off-brand. He stood up and offered it to Justin, “Seriously, I don’t think you’re lazy, all right? It was the only one I could find. It wasn’t meant to be a gag gift.”

Justin stared at Brian for a moment and gauged his expression before taking the non-Snuggie from him. Brian was, without a doubt, being truthful. He wasn’t playing dumb; it wasn’t a gag gift. Brian really didn’t understand that it wasn’t the same product as a Snuggie. Justin realized he might’ve been a little too hard on him regarding the other Christmas gifts too. Truthfully, he had asked for each one, but sometimes he wished that Brian wouldn’t be so extravagant with his gifts. Just as he thought that, he looked around him and felt like a total asshole. Britin, he and Brian’s _home_ , the most extravagant gift he’d ever received, the symbol of everything Brian had willingly given up for him, for _them_ finally to live the life they both wanted to share in their future together.

Justin placed the non-Snuggie on the coffee table and began slowly getting undressed, amused with the confused expression on Brian’s face, which soon turned into desire. He took the Forever Lazy out of the package, trying not to cringe at the name and unfolded it. Locking his eyes with Brian’s, he slowly pulled the garment on. He was certain that this piece of apparel would no doubt offend Brian more than anything else in his closet that his new wardrobe would replace. The material, which was the softest fleece, felt surprisingly good against his skin as he zipped up the side-zipper, and completely encased himself in the item.

Brian didn’t remember Gus’ Snuggie having legs or a zipper, but that thought quickly left his mind as he watched Justin drape himself face down over the arm of the sofa. It was definitely time to get up from the floor and claim his thank you gift.

Justin batted his eyelashes as he watched Brian walking toward him, reached behind him and pulled on the zipper above his ass, the cold air from the room ghosting across his skin as the flap of material fell away.

Brian sucked in a deep breath and gasped out in a gruff voice, “I had no idea it could do that.” Sometimes, buying an off-brand was a good thing; this fact would’ve messed with his head a lot if he weren’t currently thinking with the head straining in his pants.

Justin laughed and pushed his hand down in between the sofa cushion, grabbed a packet of lube and twisted around to hand it to Brian. “Duty calls.”

Brian unzipped and pushed his pants down his legs before coating his cock with lube. He gripped Justin’s hip with one hand while holding his cock against Justin’s puckered entrance. He pushed and slipped the head of his cock inside Justin’s warmth, causing them both to moan aloud.

“More,” Justin begged. He gripped the sofa cushion in his hands as he felt Brian push inside of him, filling him fast and deep. “I like all my presents,” Justin grunted. “I’m sorry.” Brian’s head dropped to his shoulder and he felt the man rubbing his face against the material.

“It’s good to give and receive,” Brian mumbled. “And I like your gift too.”

Justin laughed and his ass contracted around Brian’s cock. He reached between his legs and palmed his leaking cock through the material, luxuriating in the sensations the fabric ignited in him. “How’s it feel?” he asked, his body relaxing, opening for more.

Brian lifted his head, placed his mouth behind Justin’s ear, and whispered one word, “Snug.”

The End

 **AN:** I’m sure you’re wondering what made me think of this? Well it was the commercial for Forever Lazy and the whole ‘duty calls’ part of it, because I believe Brian says that exact phrase before going to talk to Stockwell in the restroom? While talking over this plot, it was decided that I needed to inform readers of these important items in this fiction that many of you may not be familiar with due to them being sold on American infomercials. You can view these commercials on youtube: [Snuggie Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ym65h1bmJ0) and [Forever Lazy Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S2p7AiNX9g)  
And if you liked this one, there will be more in the ‘Useful or Useless?’ series that will cover different points in the QAF series and post series which are all about ‘As Seen on TV’ products. Feel free to make suggestions of ridiculous products or plots, not necessarily ‘as seen on TV products’ or B/J as focus. I’ve got a bunch in my head but I bet there are many I haven’t ever thought of.


End file.
